Fun-Sized Friends and Grandmum's the Word (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Fun-Sized Friends"'' |- ! style="text-align:left;"|'Written by' | Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber |- |'Storyboarded by' | Kelly Armstrong Adam Paloian |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' | Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Grandmum's the Word"'' |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboarded by' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Ryan Khatam Caroline Director Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigueros Carey Yost |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Ted Seko Bran Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- | | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Fun-Sized Friends" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Tiny SpongeBob, Tiny Patchy the Pirate Tiny Friends Snail Mail Tiny Spongebob Bob Dylan |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Tiny Patrick |- | Rodger Bumpass Mr. Lawrence Plankton Potty Larry ''' | Squidward, Teddy Bear House Party Cousins |- | '''Carlos Alazraqui | Tiny SpongeBob Tiny Monky |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Grandmum's the Word" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fred |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Laraine Newman' |Grandma |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' | Molly Miller Amy Zies |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Danny Giovannini Clotion Davis Ben Haist Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Harley Huang Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' | Teale Reon Wang April Brochelt |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Andrea Colman Ann Lee Jerry Suh Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Producers' |Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Byunglo Kim Ilsung Lee |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jung |- | Overseas Supervisor "Fun-Sized Friends" Live Action Sequnce Written by Aaron Springer Casey Alexander Grips Tom King Kevin Hart Kai Animation Director Harrey Koret A2 Stephanie Apeeiane Production Manager Bob Soyle Frank Sinatra Heather Martenez Puppeters Bob Camp Adam Paloian Frank Weiss Ted Seko Maureen Mascarina | Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timers' |Russell Calabrese Michelle Bryan |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Thomas Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Keith Dickens Wes Otis Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Jeffrey Hutchins Tony Orozco Daisuke Sawa |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks to' |Checkers Restaurant Bill Fagerbakke Six Flags Rally's Restaurant Doug Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits